Slowing of Time
by Cora1
Summary: Harry left after the 2nd battle, with Ron gone and the wizarding world starting over, he needs to start over. Finding his parents is not what he had in mind though.
1. Default Chapter

Slowing of Time  
  
I do not own any Harry Potter characters, I am just playing with them for now and will put them back when I'm done.  
  
This chapter is mostly remembrance but the next chapter will start dialogue and the story.  
  
Hermoine apparated into the small cottage far from any civilization she knew of. She glanced around at the sparsely furnished room and quickly moved to the living room. She had only been there once before but not a lot had changed.  
  
Pictures adorned the mantle piece, she could tell that one had been added. Walking closer she was pleased to see it was one of her, Harry and Ron. Harry, she thought, had put away all of the pictures of the three of them. In the picture the three were just outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts, it was the last picture of the three of them together.  
  
Hermoine frowned unconsciously as the memories washed over her. After Sirius had died at the end of fifth year, Harry had become more withdrawn and she knew his summer with the Dursley's had been the worst ever. Sixth year stayed quiet and it wasn't until their last year at Hogwarts that Voldemort stepped up and began to make trouble. It was small things at first, killing random muggles, blowing up small wizarding get-togethers. Then it started escalating into full-blown war, between the dark and light side. During the Christmas Holiday, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, during the confusion Harry and Voldemort ended up dueling, but were distracted at the all the ensuing chaos. Right when Harry turned to see Lavender go down from the killing curse, Voldemort cast it on Harry. Ron, who saw it happening, jumped in front of Harry taking the curse instead. Voldemort and his minions disapparted at that moment leaving many students and teachers wounded or dead, including Ron.  
  
Harry again went into his depression. Hermoine and Remus did what they could and slowly Harry came out of it ready to fight.  
  
During the N.E.W.T exams Voldemort struck again and the students were ready. Many had lost friends and family in the first battle. So when Voldemort returned to what he thought would be a school weak with grief, he found an army of angry witches and wizards bent on revenge. Harry, this time went right for the Dark Lord. He knew what he had to do. He knew what the prophecy said and what it meant and he meant to end it right then and there.  
  
The two dueled for hours, evenly matched. Their wands not touching like in Harry's fourth year. Harry had found he was quite gifted in wandless magic so his wand never even saw the battle. Voldemort was shocked to say the least, his enemy was powerful--too powerful. Right when he cast the killing curse for the third time that night, Harry intersected it and reflected it back to Voldemort with more power and incantations.  
  
Remus had found a book on ancient curses and how to kill a body and destroy a soul. During Harry's sixth year summer he had stayed with Remus and they practiced it until it was perfect. And when Harry saw his moment when Voldemort cast the spell he was ready and it worked. Voldemort went down bursting into flame, consuming his body and soul. The entire battlefield stopped to watch as the Dark Lord fell to the earth one last time.  
  
The Death Eaters immediately started trying to disapparate but it was no use. The students had been ready and placed wards over the surrounding area. The death toll that night was 126 Death Eaters to 13 light members. The first battle had been disastrous to the light side with 84 of their members being wiped out and only 26 Death Eaters loosing their lives.  
  
So the final battle was over and the Second War ended with great celebration on the light side. All the seventh years graduated two weeks later in honor of their fallen friends and family. Dumbledore gave them the choice of finishing their N.E.W.T's or not. All the seventh years were heroes and everyone knew they would have no trouble finding jobs. It wasn't just Harry this time that was praised; though he was beyond everyone else. All the seventh years contributed to the battle even more then most of the teachers and other light members. It had been their graduating year that had suffered the most. From the time they had all started Hogwarts to graduation their number had been cut in half.  
  
Only a few decided to take their N.E.W.T's including Hermoine and surprisingly Neville. They all graduated and scattered to the wind some better off then others. Neville with his high N.E.W.T scores became a Herbologist, working for St. Mungo's. Draco, who had joined the light side in their fifth year, joined the Ministry under the tutelage of Arthur Weasley. The Weasley's lost both Ron and Percy during the war. Both had lost their lives while saving others and both were given Merlin 1st class. Ginny, who was set to graduate within the year, had been recruited to play seeker for the Chudley Cannons. Harry had stopped playing after Ron had passed and Ginny took up his position surprisingly well.  
  
Hannah Abbott, took over Madame Pomfrey's job when she fell in battle. She had been such a natural; Dumbledore offered her the job while handing over her diploma onstage.  
  
Susan Bones also went with Hannah and Neville in the healing field and at moment was studying to become Healer at St. Mungo's.  
  
Terry Boot surprisingly had been asked to become an apprentice to Professor Snape after the first battle. And when Lucius Malfoy killed Snape for being a spy, Terry took his position at Hogwarts as the new potions teacher.  
  
Seamus and Dean stuck together for a while before Dean became famous for his artwork depicting the first and second battle. As far as Hermoine knew he was traveling the world with his work, while Seamus had re-entered the muggle world and was doing something with soccer or was it football?  
  
Above the pictures over the fireplace was one of Dean's first pictures. It had featured Hogwarts after the second battle. The castle was bathed in light from the rising sun. It accented the light side while the Death Eaters were in shadows. Few figures were distinguishable including Harry, Remus, Dumbledore, Hermoine, Dean and Seamus looking over the battlefield, their backs to the painting. Above the castle was a small cluster of color and if you looked close enough you could see the small faces of Ron, Lavender, Padma, Pomfrey, and many others who had lost their lives at this battle and the last. The sun seemed to be welcoming them up to the heavens. Before Harry had decided to go away Dean had presented it to him, it was one of his first paintings and one of his most emotional ones.  
  
Hermoine tore her gaze away from the painting and replaced the picture of the three of them at Hogwarts. She hadn't even been aware she picked it up in the first place. She realized she had been lost in thought for a good twenty minutes. She shook her head to clear it, this was not why she came.  
  
Today was July 31st. She was not letting Harry spend his 18th birthday alone. As soon as his diploma was in his hands, he announced right then and there that he was leaving. He explained to Hermoine and Remus that he needed time alone. Time to process what had happened and what everything meant now.  
  
The next day he was gone. Remus, Susan and Hermoine visited a few days later and were pleased to see that the solitude was helping him. Susan returned once a week to check on the various injuries he sustained during the battle. He had been told he would walk the rest of his life with a limp. Other than that, those three and Dumbledore knew where Harry was hiding. Dumbledore suggested the cottage because it was out of the way and it slowed time down. Dumbledore was hoping with the slowing of time to Harry he would heal faster there and return to the wizarding world in a shorter amount of time.  
  
So Harry had been alone for two months and today Hermoine was going to change that. 


	2. The story begins

Chapter II

Hermoine continued through the cottage to the back bedroom. It was eleven in the morning and she thought Harry would be up but the kitchen showed no signs of use this morning, so she decided he was still sleeping.

The room was still dark when she entered. Harry had pulled the curtains over the windows; it was dark and hot in the small room. She could just make out Harry sleeping in the bed. She could see that he was still underweight and his leg was still bothering him because he had it propped up on a pillow.

Surrounding Harry were photo albums, books, and letters. It was the tell-tale sign that he had had a nightmare that night and in trying to avoid sleep or to go back to sleep he would go over the past. Remus and Hermoine tried to tell Harry how bad that was for him to go over his past before sleeping but he said it was the only thing that calmed him down after a nightmare. Thinking of the past when he was happy was his calming potion.

Harry mumbled in his sleep and began to move around fretfully. It looked as if he was having another nightmare here and now. Hermoine sighed and made her way over to the bed. She lay down next to Harry rubbing his arm and softly calling his name.

After the second battle, Harry had stayed in the hospital wing recovering for a week. Hermoine or Remus usually spent the nights with him under silencing charms. Harry had woken every night with nightmares. Hermoine found that joining him in bed and giving him a way to latch onto the real world was the best way for Harry to come out of his dreams.

Hermoine kept murmuring his name and rubbing his arm as he calmed down. Suddenly he rolled over trapping Hermoine as he lay on her arm and rested his head on her chest.

Hermoine sighed and ran her hand through his hair. The two of them had become inseparable after Ron had died. They were so close and comfortable with each other, nothing embarrassed them. It was like they were close brother and sister.

"Harry, it's time to wake up. Happy birthday Harry." Hermoine murmured, she really wanted to start the day.

Harry buried his face between her arm and chest.

"Too early." He muttered.

"You can sleep all you want tomorrow, but today I'm here." At this statement Harry lifted his head. Hermoine got her first good look at her best friend in two months. Harry had dark circles under his eyes, he had a scar running near his right ear where a particularly nasty curse had hit. Thrown by none other then Wormtail. Who was now dead to everyone's relief.

She could see his ribs sticking out as he sat up and yawned.

"Nightmare last night?" She asked innocently as she got up.

Harry just nodded and padded over to his dresser and retrieved some clothes. He shut himself in the bathroom and Hermoine made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast for him.

A few minutes later a freshly showered Harry walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, 'Moine. It's good to see."

"I've missed you."

Harry nodded and glanced at his table, which now held letters and a few presents.

"Those are from the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Neville and some others. They sent them to me when I told them I was coming. No one wanted to miss your birthday. Remus said he would bring yours by later if you want, if not you can get it later."

Harry nodded again and started sorting through them.

"How's Remus doing? And everyone else?" Harry asked hesitantly. He felt bad about leaving everyone behind but he needed to do this for himself. He was especially worried about Remus, the two had become inseparable the summer after Sirius died, and he didn't want Remus to think he had lost him too.

"Remus is fine, a little down, the last full moon was hard on him, but he got a job tutoring some Hogwarts students in D.A.D.A. Everyone else is fine. Susan sent some more potions, if you need them. Molly says hi and started crying. The twins are opening their fifth joke shop in America. Somewhere in Michigan, I guess there is a large wizarding community around there."

"How long has it been?" Harry asked. Hermoine understood the question. He wanted to know how long he had been gone; time was slower here then the rest of the world. It truly was a magical place.

"You've been gone for 2 months."

Harry looked shocked at this. "It feels like it's been 4, at least."

Hermoine shrugged. "You know what Dumbledore said."

When Dumbledore suggested the place to Harry he took his time explaining why no one lived there or anywhere near there. Wizards were the only ones who knew the place existed. The land was said to be ancient, a place where the founders of Hogwarts spent time while they started planning the school. The founders had been under threat of war at the time so they devised a place to go where they could have extra time to plan attacks and what not. After the founders died out the place became legend until a few centuries ago a wizard named Renoir stumbled across it. He could sense the power, but it wasn't until he returned home and found only one year had passed when he thought he had been gone for three.

Only a few select wizards knew of its coordinates after that including Albus, who had been friends with Renoir.

Hermoine desperately wanted to ask when Harry was coming back but held her tongue, she didn't want to rush him.

"So are you doing better?" She asked nonchalantly.

Harry smiled up at her as she laid eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Yes, I think I am. I found a cool lake nearby in the woods. It has a dock and the water is always warm. You wanna see it?"

"Sure, whatever you want to do. It's your birthday!"

An hour later Harry and Hermoine set out for the lake.

"How have you been, Harry?"

Harry took a moment before answering.

"It's been hard, but I honestly feel better then I have in a long time. I know that if I had stayed I wouldn't have had time to work out what I needed too. I've been pushing everything back since-since I can remember. Sirius dying, then Ron, going back to the Dursley's, loosing Lavender, Snape, Pomfrey, Padma and all the others. I don't think I even dealt with my parent's death until I got here. Remus told me so much about them when we spent the summer together it's like I do know them and lost them all over again. I started writing everything down, I'm almost out of parchment. I was going to fire you and ask for some soon. I'm glad you came. I've missed you more then you know."

Hermoine looked teary eyed at this, so Harry decided to change the subject.

"So what have you been doing for the past two months?"

Hermoine blushed. "Actually what you're doing know. Writing. I'm thinking of publishing it."

"Really? That's great. The story needs to be out there. The correct story."

Hermoine was surprised at this. She didn't think Harry would want the story out there, it was so personal.

"Just make sure you add everyone in it. Crouch, Wormtail, Sirius, Moony, the Weasleys, Ron..." Harry trailed off as he now was becoming teary eyed.

Hermoine turned and gave him a big hug. They both sighed into each other's arms thinking about their missing friend.

"Come on, the lake is just around the bend." Harry said his voice a little rough.

They clasped hands and walked the rest of the way.

It truly was a beautiful spot. The entire path to the lake had been in dense dark woods, but the lake was large enough to allow the sun to shine brightly through, casting a golden hue around the water. A few large trees hung over the water edge. She could see one had a rope hanging from it, perfect for swinging out over into the middle of the lake. She assumed that was Harry's doing.

Just to the right of them was small dock that went halfway out into the lake.

"Oh Harry, it is beautiful here. Do you come often?"

"Almost everyday, the swimming is good for my leg. Susan, actually suggested it."

Hermoine hesitantly dipped her toe in to the water.

"Wow, it really is warm. I wonder if it's charmed?"

Harry who had already climbed up tree to get to the rope, laughed.

"'Moine, who cares if it's charmed. It's wonderful. Now get in before I throw you in!" Harry yelled as he swung out over the lake and plunged into the middle.

Hermoine squealed as she got wet. She ran to the dock's edge and waited for Harry to come up.

He surfaced right near her feet causing her to squeal again.

"In!" He ordered.

"Pushy!" She retorted but started to take off her T-shirt and shorts. Harry quietly snuck up behind her and was about to push her in when she spun around and raced back down the dock. Harry followed at a slower pace; he leg still bothered him at times. Hermoine, knowing this, slowed down and allowed herself to be caught. Harry carried her into the water and at waist deep dropped her. She came up sputtering and immediately launched herself at him. They played in the water for two hours until Harry became noticeably tired.

They pulled themselves onto the dock and lay down to absorb the sun and dry off.

"When did you put that rope up there?" Hermoine asked curiously.

"I didn't, it was here when I got here. Along with the dock. It looks pretty new, but I haven't seen anyone since I've been here."

"Yeah, Dumbledore said very few people knew where this place was and only one wizard had been here in the past 20 years."

"Yeah, I was here 17 years ago." Harry said lazily.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Hermoine leaned closer. "What? You've been here before?"

"Yeah, Remus telling me that my mom and dad brought me here when I was one, for vacation. I find myself remembering this place but not the cottage, only the lake and this dock. Weird, huh? That's part of the reason Albus suggested this place for me."  
  
"I didn't know that." Hermoine said looking offended that she had not been privy to this information.

"Well, you don't know everything, 'Moine." Harry replied teasingly.

Hermoine scoffed and smacked him on the chest.

Harry faked a hurt look. "Hey, injured savior of the wizarding world here." He pouted.

Hermoine laughed. "I'm glad to see that your ego is still intact. It's probably the only thing keeping you company, right?" She laughed again.

Harry, again, tried to look hurt but couldn't pull it off and started laughing with his friend.

"I'm hungry." Hermoine announced after they had calmed down.

Harry muttered under his breath about ravenous females as he collected their clothes and towels. Hermoine meanwhile made to push Harry into the water for his comment and for dumping her in earlier. She stopped though as Harry abruptly stiffened.

Her hair stood up on her head as she watched Harry turn in a circle looking around. His eyes narrowed as if trying to see through the woods.

"Harry, what is it?" She asked quietly, moving unconsciously closer to him.

"Someone's over there, two people coming closer." He whispered back as he pushed her back to shore, off the dock.

"But no one knows of this place." After some thought she added. "Maybe it's Remus, maybe he decided to stop by anyway."

"I don't think so, it doesn't feel like him. Do you have your wand?" He asked as they neared the turn that would bring them face to face with whoever else was out there.

Hermoine dug her wand out of her clothes and stiffened, preparing for battle. Her last two years taught her a lot about battle and she knew how to respond and act in seconds.

Harry had dropped their belongings and Hermoine could see the tension running through him. He was half a step in front of her so he could protect from whatever was behind the corner. He was limping badly now and Hermoine knew that his leg must be bothering him worse then before, but he kept going.

The two held their breath as they turned the corner and came face to face with two other people, a man and a woman, with equally surprised faces.

Hermoine gasped as they came into full view. Even Harry looked shocked. The other two glanced at Harry and Hermoine uneasily until the man spotted Hermoine's wand.

"You're wizards?" He asked excitedly.

Hermoine and Harry just stared.

The couple in front of them were dead ringers for the Potters. James and Lily Potter, the deceased parents of Harry Potter.


	3. Lily meet Harry

"Hermoine, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Harry asked hesitantly, almost whispering.

At the same time, the woman tugged on her partner's sleeve asking almost the same question.

"James, James, look at him, it's you!" She gasped.

James was too enraptured at the wand in Hermoine's hand to glance up. When he did, he shrunk back, shielding his wife against the other two in front of them.

"What's going on here? Who are you? Why are you at our lake? Did Peter send you?" James fired.

Hermoine quickly glanced up at Harry to gauge his reactions. She could see anger smoldering behind his green orbs. She quickly grabbed his T-shirt.

"Harry, no!" she whispered urgently, but it was too late.

"Who are you? How did you find me? Do you think this is some kind of joke!?" Harry was almost yelling in the other couples faces.

"Harry!" Hermoine now had a fistful of his T-shirt, trying to pull him back.

"Hermoine, no this is wrong and cruel. They should be taught a lesson!" Harry shouted at her, disentangling his shirt from her.

Harry turned to the couple just as James stepped forward with his fist.

Harry went down hard, landing on his back, holding his eye, where James's fist had connected with it.

"Harry!" Hermoine dropped quickly to his side, forgetting her wand. Which James gladly seized.

"Give her back her wand." Harry said in a low voice staring at James with one eye.

James had the wand pointed at the two of them on the ground; his hand was unsteady.

"Now I don't know who you two are but I want you out of here. My wife and I have been through too much pain for someone like you to come walking into our lives." James said with his voice just as low as Harry's had been.

"Wait!" Hermoine said standing. "First, everyone calm down. This has been a huge mistake. My name is Hermoine Granger and this is my friend Harry Potter-"

Hermoine stopped talking as the other woman gasped and took a few steps back losing the color in her face.

James quickly spun and caught his wife before she fell.

"Lily, Lily, shhh don't worry. They're lying. We know that. It must be the same name. It's a trick. Peter will explain everything. Calm down, sweetie." James hushed her.

Lily stood suddenly. "No James, look at him. It's your clone! Something's wrong! We haven't seen Peter in months or years, who knows with the time change here!" Lily turned to Hermoine and Harry. She stared hard at Harry who was still on ground. "My name is Lily Potter and this is my husband, James Potter. Can you explain to me, why you look exactly like our son should have? Our dead son."

Harry stared at Lily until Hermoine knelt down to his level and grabbed his arm to help him stand.

"I am Harry Potter. Harold James Potter. I was born July 31, 1981. My parent, James and Lily Potter died when I was one. So, you please tell me why you look like my parents when they have been dead for 17 years?" Harry just couldn't believe these people. Even though they looked just like his parents Harry had been without them for too long and would not except that they were alive.

Lily's eyes filled with tears and she collapsed into Harry's surprised arms. James quickly stepped forward to pry her out.

"No Lily, he's lying. Peter told us he died. He's dead, Lily, he's dead." James whispered brokenly.

"What is going on?" Hermoine asked frustrated, stepping forward.

"Step back. Get away from my wife and I." James hoarsely whispered brandishing her wand.

"Give Hermoine back her wand." Harry commanded.

James instead turned the wand on Harry. Harry waved his hand and the wand flew out of James's grasp and into Hermoine's.

James and Lily both gasped.

"How did you do that? Only Dumbledore-"

You know Dumbledore?" Hermoine asked Lily.

"We knew Dumbledore." Lily countered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"He died many years ago." James added sadly.

"You mean Albus Dumbledore?" Hermoine asked confused.

The couple nodded.

"Dumbledore's still alive. I just talked to him yesterday." Hermoine piped in after Harry cast her a confused look as well.

"No, he died in the war, many years ago. Peter told us." James insisted.

"Who is this Peter, you keep talking about?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Our friend, he saved our lives from the Dark Lord, he brought us here to protect us. Peter Pettigrew."

Hermoine gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, while Harry quickly felt the waves of anger coursing through him.

"When?" He whispered.

"Halloween night, Voldemort attacked and Peter took us away after our son died." Lily stated softly.

"How?" Harry, now whispered sadly.

James looked suspicious at the question but Lily answered, seemingly lost in the past.

"Peter was our secret-keeper, we used the fidelus charm on the house, to protect us from _him._ He was after our son, Harry Potter. Peter came October 31st, to warn us of Voldemort's coming. He placed a spell on the house. We never did figure out what kind it was but when Voldemort cast the killing spell on us we came here. Peter told us he tried but Harry couldn't be saved and that Voldemort had killed him and gotten away. We've been hiding out here since, waiting for the light side to win. Peter came every month to bring food and supplies but we haven't seen him for some time."

Harry felt the anger leave his system leaving him weak in the knees. Hermoine caught him as he fell again to the earth.

Lily knelt down next to them.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Lily Potter, meet your son, Harry." Hermoine said smiling.


	4. Remus

So sorry about not updating. My computer crashed and I wasn't able to transfer any of my files. By the time I got my new computer and got back from summer camp I totally forgot about this story until Phoenix73110 reminded me. I'm not sure where I want to take the story so let me know and I'll try to finish it.

Harry shook his head, it was all wrong. His parents were alive and had been for all these years. He felt like burying his head in his mother's shoulder and crying but he resisted and looked to Hermione instead. She always had the cool head.

Hermione could tell Harry was exhausted; he was leaning heavily on her and looking like a lost puppy. James was standing over them with a complete look of disbelief and Lily was starting to look angry.

"Let's go back to the cottage." Hermione suggested. "Remus is coming and I think he'll be able to help us explain everything." She was desperately grasping at straws to help move the situation along.

"Moony's alive?" James asked in awe. "What about Padfoot? And Peter is he okay?"

Harry tensed at Peter's name but remained silent.

Hermione pulled him up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She knew it would be a long trip back to the cottage especially with the way Harry was leaning on her so heavily.

"Can you do this?" She asked him quietly.

He nodded back and they started to lead the other two back to the cottage.

"Moony is alive and he's coming over for Harry's birthday. Sirius died two years ago by Bellatrix Lestrange. Peter also died a couple of months ago." Hermione explained as they walked.

Lily and James both gasped at the loss of their two friends.

"How did Peter die?" James asked.

Hermione looked back at the older version of Harry. "He was killed by Moony. Slicing curse to his chest; never had a chance." She answered back coldly. Harry's arm tightened around her.

Lily and James both gasped again and stopped in their tracks.

"How could he do that? Did Moony turn dark? Why is he coming to the cottage then?" James fired off.

It was Harry who answered this time. "Moony is not dark, never was and never will be. It was Peter who was dark. He joined the Death Eaters during school and even set up Sirius to make it look like he gave up the location to our house. He was sent to 13 years in Azakaban because of it. Never say Moony went dark!" The ending came out as a snarl, James and Lily looked very confused and sad.

"If Peter joined You-know-who then why did he bring us here? Why not kill us like I'm guessing everyone thinks we already are?" James questioned.

"I guess Peter still had some good left in him. He was probably too coward to kill two best friends, though he did try to kill both Sirius and Remus. Wonder if he would have brought them here too, if he had the chance?" Hermione mused.

"Probably not, he wouldn't want Remus or Sirius to tell them the real story. Moony always told me that Wormtail worshipped my dad. Guess he didn't want to give that up." Harry said while nodding in the direction of the following Potter's.

James stepped up to Harry to grab his arm, he was angry and not understanding anything. Harry whipped around to not get touched but lost his balance and went down with Hermione. The cottage was in view and moments later an older man rushed out to see what the commotion was.

"Harry! Harry, are you okay? I didn't know anyone else was coming today-" Remus trailed off as he ran closer to the group and laying his sharp eyes on James and Lily.

James stepped up closer to look at the approaching man, and then let out a whoop of glee and gathered Remus into a hug.

"Moony! You're alive! Peter told us you died so long ago! I can't believe it! Is it true about Padfoot? And is that really Harry?" James was practically shrieking.

Remus stood in shook looking at the two Potter's. He glanced down at Harry and Hermione and immediately took charge.

"Umm, James, help me with Harry. Hermione….Lily run to the house and get some wraps for Harry's knee and his potions. We'll be there in a minute." He ordered this all as he reached down to help Harry up.

Hermione grabbed Lily's hand and the two of them ran ahead.

"You alright, Harry?" Moony gently asked as he wrapped his arm around the younger boy's waist. Harry flinched as James took his other arm to support him. Harry nodded, while James looked ready to burst.

"James, just wait until we get back to the cottage. Harry needs to rest." Remus scolded before James could even start.

James nodded but couldn't help asking one question.

"What's wrong with your leg?" He directed to Harry.

Remus thought he wasn't going to answer but almost whispering Harry did.

"War injury."

"War? You've been in war? Aren't you a little young?" James asked surprised. Immediately Harry took it the wrong way and was about to lash back at the male Potter but was stopped by Remus squeezing his side.

"Why don't we wait 'til we get inside before determining age and the war."

'Always the reasonable Moony' both Potters thought.

Okay so there's something. Sorry its not much, I wish I had my old story. I'm just trying to go by memory. Let me know if anyone has any ideas and I'll try to work them in. Hopefully more coming soon.


	5. stories

Once Harry was settled on the living room couch with his leg propped up, food in his hand and Hermione by his side, only then did Remus speak.

"Why don't we start from the beginning? You two, James, Lily, why don't you go first and explain to us what exactly happened from the time Voldemort entered the house."

Both the elder Potter's shuddered at the name, while Harry rolled his eyes.

"We had just finished supper and Peter had fire called, he said he had important news. He came through and said Dumbledore needed some papers the left. He said he would return later but we never saw him again until we came here.

"It was about an hour later when we heard the wards go off and we could see Deatheaters out front, they could obviously see the house, so we knew they knew the password. I told Lily to run for it with Harry and she did up the stairs.

"You-Know-Who entered after blowing off the door. We dueled for a few minutes before he killed me-or didn't kill me. All I know is it hurt like hell and I woke up here." James turned to Lily as he finished his part of the story.

"Well, I took Harry and ran. I went to his nursery to find a place to hide but I heard the killing curse and knew James was gone. I couldn't find anywhere to hide and before I knew it, He was there.

"I begged him not to kill Harry but he just laughed and called 'me a foolish girl.'" Harry closed his eyes at this point, this was his memory whenever dementors were around. He could hear Voldemort in his head saying the words.

"He then said the curse and next thing I knew, I woke up here with James. Peter came a few days later telling us that You-Know-Who killed Harry and Sirius and you, Remus. We all cried and Peter told us that we had to stay here until the Dark Lord was defeated. He said that only him and Dumbledore knew where we were.

"Peter came every couple weeks, or so it seemed here, to bring food and other supplies. We also asked for news and he always had some. Usually it was that everything was pretty quiet or that the Wimbourne Wasps actually won the Quidditch cup.

"He kept coming until a few weeks ago and we haven't heard from him since. We haven't seen another person since we were brought here until these two. We built the dock out to the lake and tried to keep active since we have been here so long."

"How did you find us?" James asked the two on the couch excitedly.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.

"We weren't looking for you. Harry was injured in the war and wanted some time to recuperate. Dumbledore suggested this place because of the slow time and there was no one around or so we thought. You two are believed to be dead and should be for 17 years now."

"Injured? In the war?" Lily asked angrily. Why was her little boy in war at 18?

Remus looked at the two sympathetically. Harry looked just about asleep in Hermione's eyes. He had seen Harry's bedroom too and knew the kid had had trouble sleeping the night before.

"Our turn I guess?" He said to them. They nodded. Harry began to speak.

"After your supposed deaths, Dumbledore sent me to live with Vernon and Petunia-."

"WHAT? You had to live with my sister? You were supposed to go to Sirius or Remus or anyone else if we died!" Lily almost screamed. She knew how bad her sister was.

"Well, I survived the killing curse. The curse bounced off me and hit Voldemort, his body died but his spirit lived. I became the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore sent me to live with the muggles so I wouldn't be spoiled by the wizard public-"

"How did you survive the killing curse? No one has!" James interrupted.

"Well here's the kicker. Dumbledore always said that my mother's sacrifice was what saved me that her love protected me and made the curse bounce back at Voldie. And I was sent to live with her sister because her blood relative protected me from Voldemort and his cronies.

"And it did, no one ever bothered me on Privet Drive except for some dementors but they were sent by some ministry personnel so I don't really count that. But if you are Lily Potter then you have to wonder if any of the protection was real and how I really survived curse. I guess it does all go back to the prophecy and the 'power he knows not'.

"Oh, my baby!" Lily moaned. "Where they awful?"

Harry nodded and Hermione squeezed his hand in support.

"I lived in a cupboard for the first 10 years of my life; until I got my Hogwarts letter then they moved me into Dudley's playroom. They tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts until Hagrid came to get me."

From there Harry launched into his first, second, third, fourth and fifth year adventures. James and Lily gasped and laughed at all the right places. Though they stayed quiet during the rest of the story. James looked extraordinarily proud when Remus told how Harry stopped them from killing Peter at the shrieking shack.

"After fifth year and Sirius's death, things were hard. I went back to the Dursley's to renew the blood protection. But I only stayed a few weeks because they locked me back into the cupboard which I didn't quite fit into and left me there. When Remus didn't get any letters he came to investigate and found me and took me back to Grimmuald place.

"It took a while to get back on my feet and while I recovered Remus and I started to practice dueling and new spells so when I did duel with Voldie I could hold my own. We also looked into the prophecy and how it could work.

"School started and sixth year was pretty quiet, it was probably one of my more relaxing years. I went home that summer with Remus again and we worked on a spell that Remus had found in one of Dumbledore's old books that used to belong to Rowena Ravenclaw. It was spell/curse and we knew it could defeat Voldie.

"Seventh year started and Voldie started killing muggles and attacking wizards. I knew the final battle was coming up so I prepared even harder with Dumbledore and Remus. Voldemort attacked Hogwarts during Christmas holidays and killed a lot of my classmates including Ron."

Lily and James gasped at this. They now felt like Ron was one of their friends from the way Harry and Hermione had talked about him from their first to fifth years.

"Oh, mate I'm so sorry. That must have been hard." James chipped in, feeling he had to say something.

Hermione nodded and continued the story.

"It was one of the worst times in our life. The light side lost a lot of good people. But it made all of us that much stronger. We all trained, not just Harry and when Voldemort attacked again during our finals, we were ready and took out him and his Deatheaters."

James and Lily listened in fascination as Hermione described the last battle. They had hundreds of questions but Remus held up his hand to stop them. Harry had fallen asleep during the story and was now softly snoring into Hermione's shoulder.

She smiled and played with his hair. Looking at Remus she said "he had a bad night last night."

"I know I saw the bedroom."

"Will he be alright? The battle was 2 months ago but he looks exhausted." Lily whispered.

"He will walk with a limp the rest of his life; he has frequent nightmares and is taking a lot of potions to restore his lost magical energy. It will be a long road for him. That's why he came here. He needed time to recuperate and be alone. In the wizarding world they are crazy for him and won't give him a moment's peace. He hates the fame." Hermione explained as she curled up closer to her best friend. She always wanted a nap, tired from the day's excitement. She knew Moony wanted to talk to his friends and that he could answer all their questions about their son and the rest of the world.


	6. Moving on

Hermione fully awoke to a crash in the kitchen. She groggily looked around to see Remus standing in the doorway. She had been lightly dozing listening to Harry who was in the throws of a nightmare. She had been starting to wake to wake him up, but now there was no need.

Harry was awake and breathing hard at the sudden noise. Hermione immediately sat up to comfort him. He quickly composed himself seeing Hermione and Remus standing in the room with him.

"What's going on?" He asked mussing his hair which was an exact replica of what Remus had just seen James do.

"I was just telling your parents about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, in a little more detail then you did. Your mother was a little angry and lost control of her teacup. Sorry to wake you." Remus explained smiling.

"No, its okay. I should be awake anyway." He then gazed at Remus, then Hermione for a few moments. "Are they still here? Was it just a dream? Are they real?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, Harry they are real and they are here." Remus answered.

As if they knew they were being spoken about James and Lily peeked their heads out of the kitchen.

"Anybody hungry?" Lily asked feebly feeling all eyes on her.

A few hours later found the entire Potter family with the addition of Hermione and Remus outside messing with the BBQ Remus has conjured.

Remus and James were reminiscing old times when Sirius had burned down the Potter's old grill by turning the gas all the way up not understanding what the open/close valve was. Lily and Hermione were discussing Hermione's work and when she thought it would be finished. They all cast looks in Harry's direction when they thought he wasn't looking. He was sitting by himself overlooking the field that bordered the cottage, he knew they were looking at him but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the sudden changes. This was how life was supposed to be with the addition of Ron and Sirius in the mix. His family all together in one place.

Lily and Hermione both glanced at Harry and when Hermione sighed at the lonely figure Lily turned to ask her the question that had been bothering her all along.

"Are you and Harry together? Remus said no but you two…you remind me of James and I. You can communicate without speaking…" She trailed off not sure how to continue.

Hermione turned pink.

"No, Harry and I are like….brother and sister. We both are the only child in our families. If Ron…he and I would probably be together. But after my parents died, Harry was there for me. He took care of me and became my brother. We're all we have." Hermione smiled sadly. "Until now."

Lily smiled back. "No matter what happens, you took care of Harry. I can see that. He would be lost without someone like you. You will always be part of his family and part of ours."

Hermione smiled at the woman with tears in her eyes. She quickly gave Lily a hug while the men looked at the pair curiously.

Harry made his way over to the women slowly. "You okay, Hermione?" He asked as she wiped away tears.

"Never better. How are you, Harry? Hungry? Have you taken your potions? Want to open presents?" She asked brightly.

Harry laughed pleasing his parents with the sound. They knew so little about their boy.

He nodded. Hermione jumped up and ran to the cottage to pick up Harry's potions and presents.

After dinner and opening his presents Harry settled back comfortably on a blanket, again conjured by Remus. Lily and James joined him while Hermione and Remus discreetly went in the cottage. Harry looked around at the set up and sighed.

This was awkward.

The trio remained silent.

"What happens now?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"We talked with Remus, I think we're going to go back home. Back to Godric's Hollow and fix it up. We want to start our life over. Though it will be hard since people think we've been dead for the past seventeen years. I wonder if Gringott's will let us into our accounts." James mused.

"Don't worry you have more then enough to live on. I barely spent any of the money you left me. Only for school and such and the occasional broomstick. Also all of Sirius's money was added to it so you have quite a bit." Harry hurried out.

Both James and Lily looked appalled. "Harry that is YOUR money. Not ours. We left it to you and Sirius left his to you. There is no way we are taking any of your money to live."

"But what are you going to do then?" Harry asked confused. His parents would be poor.

"Well, your only 18, right?" At Harry's nod, James continued.

"We left another stipend for you, for when you turned 21. You haven't even seen a quarter of the money we have. The Potter's go way back. And since we've been gone, no one's been spending it. And you should have been spending the money we left you like crazy! That's what it was for!" James said excitedly.

"Yeah, well I didn't find out I was rich until I turned 11 and went to Gringott's for the first time with Hagrid and if I brought any money or wore anything new to the Dursley's, they would take it and say I stole it from someone else. So I just left it. It's not important." His parents looked horror stricken at this statement but decided not to go into the Dursley subject anymore at the moment.

"Well just so you know we are one of the richest families in the wizarding world even more so then the Malfoy's." James said proudly with his nose in the air. Lily giggled and swatted him on the arm.

"Well being better off then the Malfoy's isn't hard to do. After the attack at Christmas and after Draco left his father, Lucius was caught, all his assets seized. Last I heard, Draco put it all into rebuilding Hogwarts and is now living off his Ministry wages in a small flat."

"Bloody hell, who would have thought? The world really did end." James exclaimed in wonder.

"Harry, when we said that we were thinking of going back, we meant with you. We want to be a family. And though we don't know much about you or your life we want to learn about it all. We want to help you through this tough time. We want to be there for you though we never have before. Please give a chance and come home." Lily pleaded. Both the Potters had noticed Harry using 'I' for him and them in plural like he was separate from them. They had talked to Remus and knew Harry needed to heal and they wanted to help now that they finally could.

Harry was silent for a few minutes as he mulled everything over.

"You don't have to decide now; we just wanted you to know. And even if you don't want to move back with us, you are 18, we would understand and you will always have a room at our house. Our home." James supplied.

Harry's eyes began to grow moist and he looked at his father who was now stretched out on his right side and his mother who was on his left.

"I would love to live with you two. I have missed you so much. Remus and Sirius told me fantastic stories about you and I always wanted to meet you and it seemed impossible but I should have known." He smiled at this; the wizarding world was always surprising him. "I will come home with you…but not now. I still…need time. I still need to be alone. This is just another…thing that I have to deal with. I know you don't understand but someday I'll hopefully be able to explain it to you. As soon as I feel ready I'll come home. That's all I can promise."

"That's more then enough. You get better and you know that we are waiting for you. Someone is waiting for you. Family is waiting. And we will wait as long as it takes for you to feel better. Don't rush on our account. You couldn't make us any happier or prouder at this moment." Lily reached out to brush back her baby's black locks. "We love you Harry, we always have and always will."

Harry stilled under that comment and didn't respond he merely closed his eyes and left his mother's touch soothe him.


	7. nightmares

Over the next few days Harry and his parents worked on getting to know each other. And also for James and Lily they worked on catching up with the wizarding world. Dumbledore came by for a visit and to see the two Potter's living and breathing. Harry was surprised at the reverence his parents held for the old headmaster. Albus was like his grandfather not a famous wizard as his parents saw him. Remus visited frequently too, bringing books and the 'Daily Prophet' for James and Lily to read.

Susan met Harry's parents when she came to give Harry a check up. After a bit of a shock, she and Lily became fast friends and Harry never heard the end of how perfect Susan would be for a girlfriend. Something even Hermione agreed with.

Remus, also brought Harry's broomstick which James quickly claimed and flew circles around them all. James was equally impressed with Harry's skills even with Lily and Hermione screaming at him to 'get down'.

Everyday Lily and James would hike to their favorite spot on a hill and Lily would read out of the history books. After a while Harry started to join them after he found them one afternoon while flying instead of his usual nap. He and James would lie on the blanket and listen to Lily's voice as she read past and recent events. Every so often Harry would interject his own story if the books were wrong or didn't have enough detail. James always laughed and said Harry should take up teaching History of Magic when Hogwarts reopened.

Many times Harry would fall asleep to his mother's voice and his father's laughter and teasing. The two Potters would watch Harry sleep until dinner then get him up and take him to their cottage to eat.

A big day came when Dumbledore came to visit. James found Harry in the sitting room with the headmaster talking as usual. James had come to check up on Harry since he had not joined them for their afternoon reading.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. We were wondering if Harry had fallen asleep instead of coming to the hill." James explained. Dumbledore laughed with a twinkle in his eyes; while Harry rolled his eyes at the over protectiveness but secretly loved it.

"Ah, yes I am sorry to keep you Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said teasingly, then looked to James. "I actually came to see you and your wife, is she around?"

"She's still on the hill, she thought just one of us should come so we don't look like were stalking Harry or anything." James said with a sheepish smile.

"But we all know better know don't we?" Dumbledore asked with a smile, the comment made Harry and James laugh.

"Could you get her please? I have something for the both of you." Dumbledore asked.

James glanced back out the door towards the hill, it was quite a hike to Harry's house and back, which was why Harry usually flew there. He was just about to ask to borrow the broom when Dumbledore reached into his pocket.

"Maybe this will help?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled out a scratched, old wand.

James gasped and took the two shaky steps needed to reach the older man. He reached for the wand and once it was in hand, he sighed and looked the wand over.

"How did you get this? I thought it would have been destroyed?" James asked slowly.

"After the attack, Sirius was at the house; he found them and gave them to me. They have been in the family vault. I intended to give them to Harry on his birthday but then Remus contacted me with the extraordinary news that you two were alive. I took them to Olivanders and they are still in working order, just a bit dinged up. He was most curios why I had the Potter's wands."

James just nodded still staring at his wand. He then scrunched his face and tapped the wand to his head. A silvery light was pulled out of his temple. He then cast off in the direction of the hill.

"Lily should be here in a few." He explained.

Lily was just as ecstatic as James was to get her wand back. She performed spell after spell usually ending in the cleaning of Harry's cottage and the making of dinner for the four of them. The two Potter's forced Harry to eat a full plate, as he desperately needed the weight and soon afterward they sent him to bed since he had not napped during the day even the short distance from the kitchen table to the couch was too much for his knee. Lily turned down the bed as James helped Harry into the bedroom, they made sure he drank his potions then they both planted a kiss on his forehead as he protested it was too early. His protests were in vain as he turned to his side and quickly fell asleep.

Once Lily left, James placed a spell on the room, shrunk down Harry's broom and pocketed it.

In the living room, Dumbledore smiled happily as he watched the small family interact. He couldn't think of a better solution to help Harry get through his rough patch. James and Lily had returned at the right time.

"When do you intend to return to Godric's Hollow?"

"Remus is fixing it up now for us, so it will be livable when we get there. Neither of us wants to leave Harry here alone, though he said he wants the peace and quiet. We just…." Lily trailed off uncertain of what she wanted and what Harry needed.

"You have helped Harry tremendously already. He has changed so much since the battle and for the good. I think you two have had a great influence on him. He needs family. Remus and Hermione will always be there for him but I think it also helps that he have real family and some who don't know every little detail. The press is still hungry for him. Hogwarts is attacked everyday by reporters thinking he's still there. I think we have them believing the rumor that he's in America for now. But they will want him soon and we can't protect him forever but I want him to be absolutely ready when he comes back and I can see that's he's not…yet. It will be twice as bad when you two are discovered. The entire Potter clan will be under a microscope. I want you to be prepared. The press is not kind. Even to their heroes."

James and Lily understood even though they hadn't thought of what it would mean to the wizarding world that they suddenly reappeared.

Dumbledore bid the two elder Potter's goodnight and to the amusement of said Potter's he also looked in on Harry and said a quiet goodbye to the sleeping boy.

James and Lily tidied up a bit more before they made the hike back to their own cottage.

"Why do you have Harry's broom?" Lily asked surprised as James un shrunk it from his pocket.

"Just in case." He replied mysteriously as he used his wand to pull down the bedcovers.

"James Potter what do you have up your sleeve?" Lily asked curiously and with a smile on her face. Ever since Harry had arrived the two had been happier then they had in years.

James just smiled back and held his arms open for his wife to crawl into.

Later that night, James woke with a jump, effectively startling Lily.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, but Harry's not. I placed the sleeping spell on his room so we would know when he woke, he's awake." James explained as he tugged on his robe and picked up Harry's broom.

"I want to come." Lily pouted.

"I promise you can check up on him next time. This might happen a lot so one of should sleep." James hopped on the broom and took off out the window not even bothering to go to the front door. Lily rolled her eyes and lay back on the bed but it took her a long time before she drifted off again.

By the time James made it to Harry's cottage the lights in the bedroom were burning and Harry was sitting up looking through his photo albums.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" James asked as he stepped into the light.

Harry's head flew up and his hand extended out towards the man as if he was going to curse him.

"Whoa, easy there, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just checking on you."

James explained.

Harry looked around confused and saw James had his broom. He then silently sent out a detector spell and wasn't surprised when it returned with a new spell.

"You put a sleeping spell on my room, and then stole my broom to check up on me?" He asked tiredly, not sure how to digest the information.

"I was worried." James confessed uncertain what to say. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat down slowly once he had seen Harry relax.

"I didn't want you to be alone when you had your dreams. I had to fight your mom for the broom." He joked hoping to bring out a smile. He was not successful.

"I'm fine; you can go back to your place now. I'll probably go to bed now or just get up." Harry said unsure as his father on what to do.

"Do you mind if I look at your pictures? You showed us some of your albums but I don't think I've seen that one before. I mean if you don't want to you don't have to." He stammered as Harry looked up at him with a sigh.

Harry knew James was not leaving anytime soon, so he scooted over and allowed his father to sit next to him.

"Who's that again?" James asked trying to draw Harry into conversation even though he knew the picture was of Neville and Seamus.

It worked and Harry went through the entire album and the next explaining pictures and telling stories.

The next morning, Lily woke alone and magic-ed some muffins. She quickly walked to Harry's cottage. She wiped a tear when she saw both of her men sleeping on the bed with an album in the middle. Harry's head had dropped onto his father's shoulder and James was resting his head on Harry's with his mouth open and snoring quietly. Harry like during the day was just as quiet at night with not a sound coming from him.

The next few days turned into the ones before. The Potter's enjoyed their afternoons on the hill followed by dinner. Usually one of the Potter's would end up staying the night with Harry after he went to bed. They were always there to wake him up after a nightmare. Either they woke him and left if he was okay to go back to sleep or would stay and keep him company till the morning.

One night was particularly bad, as Lily woke Harry from his third nightmare. He pushed her away again as she tried to comfort him.

"Just leave me alone! I'm fine. Go home!" Harry cried out frustrated.

"Harry, I just want to help. Please let me help you." Lily pleaded.

"No! Go away!" He yelled and pushed again. Lily flew back and watched as Harry turned away from her and curled into a ball.

Unsure of what to do she started towards the door, thinking of getting James and having a long talk with Hermione, Dumbledore and Susan about the nightmares. Harry was never going to get better if he couldn't get over what happened to him. She reached the door and turned back to look at her.

In the darkness, she could make out the shake of his shoulders as he cried.

"Oh, Harry." She whispered and crawled back on the bed. She spooned him from behind.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's got you." She whispered to him as she stroked his dark hair. She and James had been waiting ever since they met Harry for him to call them Mum and Dad but it had yet to happen.

Harry whimpered but otherwise didn't react.

She continued to her ministrations and soothing while Harry calmed under her touch. It was a good half hour before he pulled away. He turned to face her, all red faced and swollen. 

"I don't deserve this. Go away." He whispered looking down.

Lily breath caught.

"What do you mean, baby? What don't you deserve?" She asked now stroking his face.

"You, James, 'Mione, Moonie, Albus…all of them." He whispered mournfully.

"Why not? We love you."

"No! I'm not normal, I don't deserve you. Go away." He repeated.

"Shh baby, please tell me what's wrong. Why don't you deserve us?"

Harry was quiet for a long time before he answered.

"I've killed. He's still apart of me. I'll never be free. He's always there. I'm not safe." He rambled.

Now it was Lily's turn to be silent while she thought of a response.

"Yes, he is a part of you. Voldemort will always be there, but he makes you stronger. He made you stronger so you were able to defeat him. He's a bad man but you…you are good. If you deserve anything, you deserve everything. We love you, dad and me. Hermione, Moonie, Albus, everyone they all love you. Nothing you could do could change that. We love you for who you are now."

Harry looked up ay her uncertainly. He was processing her words slowly, not letting them sink in without due consideration.

"No." He asserted. "You don't know me at all. You don't know what it was like during the first battle and having your best friend sacrifice himself for you and watching everyone else change because of the war that only you could stop. And if you failed then you were condemning them all. I have killed many, I have watched friends and young ones become adults before they were of legal age, I have held dying kids in my arms unable to do anything except watch. He started the war but it was up to me to end it and I wasn't able."

"Harry, baby, it's okay. You did stop him. You were a baby when this started. This never should have happened. The prophecy was unfair and we should have done more to protect you. We should have been there to help you through everything."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't help that the prophecy targeted our family and you couldn't stop Voldemort from killing you."

"If it's not our fault then it's certainly not your fault. There was nothing none of us could have done to prevent everything that happened. But were all here, whether it took a while to find each other or not were all here and that's what matters. We need to live for all the people who sacrificed themselves for the greater good. That's all we can do." Lily finished her speech with a quick kiss to Harry's head.

Harry was slowly falling asleep and smiled at the peck on his forehead.

"Thanks mum" he mumbled as he fell asleep. Lily smiled and curled up with him as she drifted off alongside him.


End file.
